Meet The Cabots Prelude: College Lectures
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: When a loud thirteen year old Olivia is forced to listen to a politician at the college where Serena works, a certain wife of said politician orders Olivia to be quiet.  Olivia wonders who on earth would EVER want to marry into that family.  One shot.


I own no one but my own people.

A/N This is sort of a prelude to Meet the Cabots one shot. Kind of an apology for not updating MTC 2 in a while (but I swear to you, you will have one soon.) It's just... writing almost felt like homework, you know what I mean? And the quality of my writing wouldn't have been what you all deserved or come to expect from this series, but I'm over that now and am back to loving my favorite OC. So enjoy this little one shot prelude and wait a little while longer.

Thirteen year old Olivia sighed loudly in boredom as she looked on from the back of the college lecture hall.

"Olivia, shush!" Serena scolded with a quick glance over to her before looking back to the speaker.

"But I am SO bored!" Olivia whined.

"You are sounding like a child. Do you think it's thrilling for me to sit here and listen to some Representative from Washington, a Republican," Serena spat the word as if it were poison, "none the less ramble on about things I have no interest in?"

"Then why can't we just leave?"

"Because as head of the English department at the university, I am forced to attend such guests speaking at the college. You, on the other hand, are more then welcome to leave at any point."

"You're my ride."

"You live in Manhattan. Walk, take a bus, take a cab, call your boyfriend Eli or Elly or whatever his name os for a ride. If you do not wish to stay, you do not have to."

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes at her mothers disbelief. "_Elliot _Stabler is NOT my boyfriend. He's my best friend, not my boyfriend. And I told you, I'm a lesbian."

"Yes and I'm sure next year you'll be gothic, and the year after that you'll be Wiccin, and then a Cheerleader. But for now-."

"Excuse me!" a rather pompous voice called from behind them.

Both Serena and Olivia turned to find a blonde woman with striking blue eyes, looking down her nose at the two of them as if she smelled something unpleasant, a young blonde hair blue eyed girl, no older then five sat beside her.

"Yes?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Could you please inform your daughter to be quiet? Some of us who understand this man are actually listening!"

Serena scoffed in disbelief. "I'm sorry?"

"Would you please instruct your daughter, to use the urban slang, shut her mouth? That is my husband up there, and I am sure he does not wish to be constantly interrupted by your child."

The woman looked over Olivia who glowered at her.

Serena chuckled. "I really hope I'm mistaking that to be a shut the hell up directed at my daughter. Considering you're just a visitor to the campus, and I, being a professor in the facility, can get you, your husband, and your daughter thrown out in a heartbeat."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked over Serena. "You're a professor here? Good heavens, the campus must be broker then I thought if they're only paying you enough so you can only afford wardrobes suitable for homeless shelters for you and your daughter."

"Mommy, stop," the young blonde girl muttered, seeing the hurt look on Olivia's face as she looked over her jeans and T-shirt. "You hurt their feelings."

"Alexandra, stay out of this. This is your mothers business," the woman scolded the young girl, who looked down at the floor.

Serena glared at the woman before she stood u0p, Olivia flying up next to her.

"Mom, lets just go," Olivia pleaded softly.

"You... you dare insult my child? How the hell gives you the right to criticize how we dress or anything about us? What on earth gives you... makes yo... makes you think..."

Serena stammered for a moment before reaching into her purse and pulling out a silver flask and taking a quick shot of it before putting it back in her purse, Olivia's face going several shades redder.

"Gives you... gives you any right to degrade her?"

By now, most of the audience had turned from watching the spokesmen, who had also gone silent and Olivia heard a loud groan emit from the microphone.

"Mom, stop it," Olivia pleaded again, holding back tears, knowing that when Serena would be come upset, she hit the hard stuff at home.

"Good gracious!" the woman cried, clutching her heart, " I know that the less expensive clothing is known to cause psychosis in some people, but this is beyond ridiculous! You should really think about getting your daughter some new clothing that didn't come form the clearance rack at Wal-Mart,"

With a loud growl Serena lunged for the woman, making the woman grab Alexandra and forcing her behind her.

"You little pompous, blue blooded bitch!" Serena snarled as some of the male students held her back.

"Do not cuss in front of my daughter!"

"Fuck off!"

Olivia took a few steps back, shame heavy in her face as she saw out of the corner of her eye the speaker rush up the steps, pushing through the faculty and students who were cheering Serena on.

He managed to get over to the woman and whispered something in her ear, Alexandra clutching her mothers leg, looking up at Serena and Olivia with fright.

"Max, I did absolutely nothing to warrant her attacking me!"

"Oh if that isn't he biggest piece of horse shit I ever heard!" Serena snapped, wrenching out of the students hold.

"I told you do not curse in front of my daughter! Do what you want in the confines in your own home, but while out in public, could you please at least pretend to be civilized?"

"Let's just go," the man called Max muttered rubbing the woman's back, turning to Serena and Olivia, a truly apologetic expression on his face,

The woman's face softened and she turned around and picked Alexandra up, holding her tightly in her arms.

Serena rolled her eyes before she turned to Olivia.

"Olivia, lets go, now!"

Without so much as looking at the woman who had insulted her and Olivia, she stormed out of the hall.

"Bye, Olivia," Alexandra said softly, almost as if she were ashamed to talk to her.

Olivia simply gave her a sad smile, stuck her tongue out at the woman and followed Serena out of the lecture hall, hearing the little girl speak, waiting to hear the response..

"What's a lesbian?"

"A woman who likes other woman instead of men."

"Am I a lesbian? I think boys are icky."

Olivia rolled her eyes and hid a chuckle as she heard the woman gasp in fright. "Dear heavens, Alexandra, no! And don't you ever say such things! You're smart, beautiful, and straight, and you will be until the day you die. Now come; you have a play date with the Lancaster boy."

Olivia heard the girl whine loudly in protest, but was ultimately led away from the lecture hall, going out the opposite way as Serena did.

Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes as she left, ignoring the stares and muttering of the students who were talking about what their strict English professor had just done, thinking of only one thing.

"God I pity the man who ever marries the daughter."

So while it's not another chapter, hopefully it'll tide you over until very very soon, def within the next week and before Monday next, maybe even tomorrow if I hammer it out tonight and all day tomorrow, and I promise you an update, and a long one full of AO, Lilaness bliss, and might make it's way into light M... and will be coming soon.


End file.
